


Our little Georgie (Beatles GC)

by Norwegian_Bird



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norwegian_Bird/pseuds/Norwegian_Bird
Summary: The boys are planning Georgie's 21st birthday on the group chat that Brian created for them...confessions are to be made.(I pretend they still live in Liverpool in this one)





	Our little Georgie (Beatles GC)

 

_February 17th, 1964  
_

_18:03_

 

 _ **Brian** **Epstein** _ named the group chat _"Leave Brian alone"_

 

 _ **Brian Epstein**_ added _**Paul McCartney**_

 

 _ **Brian Epstein** _ added _**Ritchard Starkey** _

 

 _ **Brian Epstein**_ added _ **John Lennon** _

 

 _ **Brian Epstein**_ added _**George Harrison**_

 

 **Brian:**  Good evening, boys. Hope you are all enjoying your holidays.

This is what I was referring to last Thursday, though it seems that none of you got the point. It is not necessary to leave each other messages through me whenever you are apart. If you need to communicate for some reason, do it here, and stop buggering me on my last days off. Please.

You are very welcome. I will now try to relax the rest of my holiday. Hope everything is cleared. See you all back in Liverpool soon, lads.

 

 **John:** EPPY! How's Spain? Any pretty blokes over there, eh?

 

 _ **Brian Epstein**_ left the group chat

 

 **John:** oh, bugger

 

 **George:** nice one, John

 

 **John:** Harri, la! How's Croatia?

 

 **George:** I'm in Costa Rica, ta

 

 **John:** fine

 

 **Ritchard:** ohthiswasnicefellas!-Ringo

 

 _ **George Harrison**_ changed **_Ritchard Starkey's_** nickname to _"Ringo"._

 

 **Ringo:** ithinkBrianwasreferringtomeearliertherehaha-Ringo

 

 **George:**...y'all right, Rings?

 

 ** _John Lennon_** changed the group chat name to "Johnny and the doggyknobbers"

 

 **Ringo:** howdoyoudoaspace

 

 **George:**...

 

 ** _John Lennon_** changed **_Paul McCartney's_** nickname to _"Big-daddy"_

 

 **George** : oh god can we not.

 

 **Big-Daddy:** well, I mean, he's not wrong...

 

 **Ringo:** hahahahahah

 

 **George:**....!!

 

 **Ringo:** When are all of ye fellas back?

 

(This is one of the things I buggered Brian about, haha)

 

-Ringo

 

 **John:** Ye did it, Ritchie! The space! I'm so proud of ye!!

 

 **Ringo:** Thanks, John!:D

 

 **George:** Lol, cute

Oh god

did i just

write

that

 

 **John:** Ha! Yeah ya did!

 

 **Big-Daddy:** M'back Wednesday.

Isn't that Georgie's birthday on Monday?

 

 **Ringo:** Yep! We have to do something!

-Ringo

 

 **John:** Rings u know we can see that its from you, right?

so you don't actually need to sign it

unless you feel like it, that is

 

 **Big-Daddy:** Can't believe our little Georgie's turning 21!!

 

 **Ringo:** Right?! Maybe we could surprise him or something?

 

\- Ringo

 

 **Big-Daddy:**...

 

 **Ringo:** Oh yeah i forgot

('m not signing)

 

 **John:**....

 

 **Ringo:** What? What is it??

 

 **George:**...

 

 **Ringo:** Oh...

right

 

 **John:** dw, lad, little Georgie-boy here thinks its _cute_

 

 **George:** John

sod

off

 

 **John:** ;*

 

 **George:** Anyroad, we'll all go out if that works for everyone

 

 **Ringo:** Sure thing birthday boy!

 

 **Big-Daddy:** Fab!

 

 **John:** It's settled then doggyknobbers

 

 **George:** -.-

 

 

_20:21_

 

 **John:** Sort off miss y'daft sods.

 

 **Ringo:** Yeah me too:(

 

 **Big-Daddy:** Same...it'll be nice to come home

 

 **John:** but who do u miss the most Paulie?

 

 **George:** are u serious rn

 

 

  _February 19th, 1964  
_

  _14:05_

 

 **George:** hey guys i have a question

 

 **John:** What? What? What?!

 

 **Ringo:** Buckle up everyone!

 

 **Big-Daddy:** this is exciting

what do u think he's gonna ask Johnny?

 

 **John:** not easy to say Macca

suspecting it has something to do with wanting to know how it feels to shag a bird.

 

 **Ringo:** oohhh!!

 Or maybe... he wants to know how you do it

 

 **George:** Wow

i would expect this from John

... but you Rings??

 

 **John:** Ha!

 

 **Ringo:** I know

Sorry lad

 

 **John:** Harrison's become a soft sod

 

 **Ringo:** Forgive me George

 

 ** _Paul McCartney_ ** changed John Lennon's nickname to _"Bed-Breaker"_

 

 **Bed-breaker:** I knew ye missed me love

 

 **Big-Daddy:** when r u home

 

 **Bed-breaker:** the day before u

 

 **Big-Daddy:** All righty

Fly safe, Johnny

 

 **Bed-breaker:** i like it when u worry bout me

 

 _ **Ritchard Starkey**_ changed **_George Harrison's_** nickname to _"guitar-hero."_

 

 **Guitar-hero:** All right...

I forgive you Rings

 

 

  _February 21st, 1964  
_

_17:46_

 

 **Big-Daddy:** hey George, what were u asking yesterday anyways

 

 **Ringo:** oh yeah, I forgot about that as well!

 

 **Big-Daddy:** hmm he's probably still asleep that lazy bugger

hows the last day of freedom, Rings?

 

 **Ringo:** fabulous!

oh god you won't believe what happened this morning when I was at the supermarked though

 

 **Big-Daddy:** what???

 

 **Ringo:** bumbed into a fan

and that fan

was more than a little

obsessed

with,

and I quote,

"JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY!"

 

 **Big-Daddy:** ooo, what did she say??

 

 **Ringo:** had apparently listened to 'saw her standing there' an impressingly amount of three hundred and fourty-six times

 

 **Guitar-hero:** wow...that _is_ impressing

Anyways, I was going to ask if we could grab some

food maybe

before we 'ead out on me birthday?

 

 **Ringo:** elsie's making some proper scran

Steak and kidney puds I reckon

 

 **Guitar-hero:** she is??

 

 **Big-Daddy:** what else did the girl say Rings?

 

 **Ringo:** actually, Paul, it wasn't a girl

 

 **Big-Daddy:** oh!

 

 **Ringo:** kept saying he looked at the album cover and pretended u were looking down at him with those 'magical, doe eyes' of yours

 

 **Guitar-hero:** is elsie making anything else?

mushy peas maybe??

 

 **Ringo:** of course!!!

 

 **Guitar-hero:** :D

 

 **Big-Daddy:** Doe eyes, huh?

I think I'm flattered

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** It's not a compliment you stupid prick

 

 **Big-Daddy:** John!

aren't u on the plane?

 

 **Ringo:** back in 'pool, Lennon?:D

 

 **Big-Breaker:** ye bet i am

and the weather's fuckng terribl as always fuckin shittt

the rain s puring

so harrddd tu writee

 

 **Ringo:** what?? u okay John?

 

 **Guitar-hero:** the rain's making it hard to write

 

 **Ringo:** oh, i get it now

haha!

 

 **Big-Daddy:** hey, Johnny, what did u mean by 'it wasn't a compliment'?

 

 **Guitar-hero:** oh no

 

 **Ringo:** John's still getting use to other people granting u attention, Paulie!;)

 

 **Bed-breaker:** yeah but Macca's always been granted it a fucking lot though hasn't he?

 

 **Guitar-hero:** true

comes with the package

 

 **Ringo:** what George means to say is that

umm y'know

Paul's really-

y'know

...

well actually never mind

 

 **Big-Daddy:**  oh shit

I just booked an earlier flight on impulse

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** you did what????

 

 **Big-Daddy:** I'm coming home tonight

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** you're coming home to me?

 

 **Big-Daddy:** yes

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** Paul

I love you

 

 **Big-Daddy:** I love you too, Johnny

 

 **Ringo:** awwww

 

 **George:**...i don't get the two of you

 

 

_February 22nd, 1964_

_02:57_

   
_**Bed-Breaker**_ sent an image to the group chat

 

 **Guitar-hero:** ffs John

you made me fall outta bed

 

 **Ringo:** wow poor Paulie

he looks exhausted in the pic u sent John

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** he's adorable

especially when he's all tired

 

 **Guitar-hero:** good thing he's asleep then

...

SOMETHING I'M NOT ANYMORE

 

 **Bed-breaker:** whats yer point

 

 _ **George Harrison**_ changed **_John Lennon's_** nickname to _John_

 

 **Ringo:** he hates the jetlag, our Paulie does

take good care of him

 

 **John:** always

 

 

_February 24th, 1964_

_13:08_

 

 **Guitar-hero:** I'm home:D

 

 **Big-Daddy:** that's everybody then!

 

 **Ringo:** guys

Listen

 

 **Big-Daddy:**...dooo daaah dooo

 

 **George:** do you want to know a secret?

 

 **Big-Daddy:**...dooo daaah dooo

 

 **George:** do u promise not to tell?

 

 **John:** woh woh woh

 

 **George:** closer

 

**Ringo: -.-**

seriously listen

 

 **Big-Daddy:** this is exciting

what do u think he's gonna make us listen to Johnny?

 

 **John:** hard to say Macca

probably something bout surprising Georgie and forgetting he's part of the group

 

 **Ringo:** actually

I met some lovely girls yesterday

barmaids they were

and

I invited them to join us if u don't mind

 

 **John:** I'm happy yer getting somethin, Rings

 

 **Big-Daddy:** ohh, our little Rings is growin up too fast as well:(

 

 **John:** Jesus fuckin' christ Macca

 

 **George:** seriously Rings

why would u do that?

 

 **John:** Paul can u please get me some tea

me throath is terribly soare

*cough* clearing my throath *cough*

 

 **Big-Daddy:** John you're literally coughing on my head

like

rn

 

 **John:** please

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** no

 

 **John:** please

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** no

 

 **John:** I'll have extra milk too please

 

 **Bed-Breaker:** ffs

 

 **Ringo:** what's the matter George?

you don't want the ladies there?

 

 _ **Guitar-hero**_ left the group chat

 

 **John:** oh bugger me

 

 _ **John Lennon**_ added **_George Harrison_**

 

  **Big-Daddy:** did u do that on purpose George?

 

 **George:** aye

 

 **Big-Daddy:** what's wrong?:(

 

 **George:** nothing

 

 **John:** nothing me arse, little kiddo Harri

 

 **Ringo:** is it about the girls i invited Georgie?

I'll uninvite them if you want me to??

 

 **George:** just dont see why u would want them there thats all

 

 **Ringo:** i actually invited them for u...

 

 **George:** what? why?

 

 **Ringo:** wanted to do something special for you

y'know i first wanted to surprise you but i blew it big time as you know

 

 **John:** (yeah but Georgie thinks its cute)

 

 **Big-Daddy:** (John!)

 

 **John:** oh right

we'll just

do

other things

in the meantime

...

won't we Paulie?

 

 **Big-Daddy:** yeah sure

put on that black turtle-neck would ye Johnny?

your tea is almost done

 

 **George:** Why do want him to do that

WAIT

never mind

I don't want to know

 

 **John:** huurrryyyy Paulie

 

 **Big-Daddy:** omw upstairs

 

_21:18_

 

 **Ringo:** oh dear lord

 

 **John:** What?

 

 **Ringo:** there's a spider in my room!

 

 **John:** a what?

 

 **Ringo:** AHHHH

A GIANT SPIDER

 

 **Big-Daddy:** ...

 

 **Ringo:** SOMEBODY HELP!!!

 

 **George:** Rings...

u can just tell me that u want to talk you know?

 

 **Ringo:** you're not mad Georgie?

 

 **George:** no, not mad

 

 **Ringo:** Really?:D

 

 **George:** yeah...really

 

 **Ringo:** come over

now

 

 **John:** hey, thanks for the invitation!

It's really appriciated

 

 **Big-Daddy** : John where r u?

 

 **John:** just gettin in the shower

the question is,

me love,

where r u?;)

 

 **George:** omg

 

 **Big-Daddy:** brb guys

 

 **Ringo:** please come on over George

 

 **George:** Idk Rings...

 

 _ **Ringo**_ sent a picture to the groupchat

 

 **George:** ohh come on

don't give my those doe-eyes **  
**

 

 _ **Ringo**_ sent a picture to the groupchat

 

 **George:** Oh gosh

FINE

 

 **Ringo:** and bring a hammer or somethin

 

 **George:** what? why?

 

 **Ringo:** the spider

i can't go and get one meself

i have to keep track of its location so i don't lose it

i won't ever sleep again

 

 **George:** you're something

I'll give ye that darlin

 

 **John:** darling???

 

 **George:** John

sod

off

n' get in the bloody shower

 

 **Ringo:** Don't panick, Ringo. Stay calm. Don't panick. No matter what you do, keep breathing  
George

please

hurry

 

 

_February 25th 1964  
_

_13:05_

 

 **John:** so did u like your birthday present or what, Georgie?!

 

 **George:** woken by the three of you with a cake in me face?

what more could a man want?

 

 **Big-Daddy:** Gosh!

Can't belive you're a MAN now...

 

 **Ringo:** it wasn't planned George i promise

it was all john

i _swear_

 

 **John:** why thanks Rings:))

so we're all still on for today eh?

 

 **Big-Daddy:** you literally asked me that five minutes ago, John

 

 **John:** Please forgive me, princess Paulie

I utterly take the blame for this terrible mistake

 

 **Big-Daddy:**...

I'm just gonna ignore that

 

 _ **Ringo**_ sent nine images to the group chat

 

 **Big-Daddy:** oh god

 

 **Ringo:** yeah.

He won't.

Stop.

Eating.

 

 **John:** ha! Be careful son, u wont get sloshed tonight if yer stomachs filled up

 

 **George:** lol john u know that's not true

 

 **John:** HAHA yeah i know

and thats precisely why i love ye Harrison

ye always make _me_ look decent

 

 **Ringo:** I'm quite looking forward to tonight!:D

 

 **Big-Daddy:** Me too!!

 

 

  _23:36_

 

 **Ringo:** hey where did u guys go

 

 **John:** nowhere

 

 **Big-Daddy:** yeah same

 

 **George:** get yer arses outta the toilet and outside

need a cig

 

 

_01:08_

 

 **George:**  john yer voice is beautiful

 

 **John:** why thanks sonny

i know

 

 **George:** <3

 

 **Ringo:** georgie's getting hammered

 

 **George:** paulie yours is lovely too

 

 **Paul:** aww George

 

 **George:** <3

 

 **Big-Daddy:** <3<3

 

 **George:** but non of u can really compare to Ringo

 

 **Ringo:** HAHA

 

 **George:** <3<3<3

 

 **Ringo:** wait

what?

Are you being serious?

 

 **George:**...you know what I meeen

and the way he lookeddddct45yh4

was waaaay beyond compare

 

 **Big-Daddy:** oh john!!

Let's encourage this

 

 **John:** now i'll never daaaance with another

 

 

 **Paul:** wooooh

 

 **George:** wen i sarrrrw hm standing thereeee jcgesv65dffggfgh

 

 **Ringo:** you can stop nexting now Georgie I'm right in front of you

 

 **Big-Daddy:** johnny we need to see this

 

_04:12_

 

  **Big-Daddy:**  @Ringo r u with George??

 

 **John:** tonight was fucking great lads

just fucking exceptional

 

 _ **Ringo**_ sent an image to the group chat

 

 **Big-Daddy:** omg!

is he all right??

 

 **John:** ha! Georgie's a mess!!!

 

 **Big-Daddy:** is that a pink teddy??

 

 **Ringo:** umm yeah

we had to stop by Georgie's before we headed to my place

cause

...George really wanted it

 

 **George:** Rihcard!!!!!

Iss not true!!!

 

 ** _Ringo_** sent an image to the group chat

 

 **John:** aw cutie Harri

snuggling with his little teddy bear

wait

is he crying????

 

 **Ringo:** no he's laughing

like alot

 

 _ **John**_ changed the group chat picture

 

 **George:** omg pls stop

 

 **Big-Daddy:** john be nice

 

 **George** changed the group chat name to _"me best friends forever <3<3<3"_

 

 **Big-Daddy:** awwww

 

 **Ringo:** god

think its bed time for baby Georgie

 

 **George:** :(:(:(:((:((:(:(::(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

 

 **John:** tnaw don't cry Georgie-boy

Ringo's bedding u;)))

 

 **George:** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

 

 **Ringo:** Sweet dreams lads

Peace and love  xxxxx

 

 **John:** I'm glad Brian put us up to this

lol the poor man actually thought we'd discuss business

 

 **Big-Daddy:** come to bed Johnny

and we can

discuss

buisness

 

 **John:** oh god

omw

 

 

_February 26th, 10:56 1964  
_

 

 **George:** u know i can see the messages later right??

 

 **Big-Daddy:** right

oh well

 

 **John:** oh well

 

 **George:** oh well

 

 **Big-Daddy:** oh well

 

 **John:** oh well

 

 **George:** oh well

 

 **Ringo:** George

darling

did u see my trousers?

 

 **Big-Daddy:** RIGHT

 

 **John:** OH WELL??

 

 **Ringo:** oh god

that was

supposed

to be

just

for George

 

 **George:** oh well

i love you though

 

 **Ringo:** I love you too <3

 

 **Big-Daddy:** awww and I love you too!!!!

 

 **John:** but who do u love the most Paulie?

 

 **George:**...


End file.
